Cleaning solutions used where items, such as dishes or clothing, are washed or rinsed in a standing volume of water accumulates soils from the items and often results in a reddish-brown hue after several items are washed or rinsed. The perception is that such reddish-brown water is “dirty” and unfit for further use. Conventional dyes have been in an attempt to mask such reddish-brown water, but this has lead to less than acceptable results for consumers and impacting on other aesthetic aspects of the cleaning product.
Chelating agents have been used in cleaning products. However these types of chelating agents do not impact the aesthetic aspect of the color of the washing or rinsing volume of water utilized and these types of chelating agents do not change color upon complexation. Rather known chelating agents remove ions from the volume of water that impact the cleaning of the cleaning product. Therefore there exists a need to have a cleaning product having acceptable aesthetic aspects that is able to mask the reddish-brown water color after items are washed or rinsed in a standing volume of water.